Troubled Time
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Missing moments from 'Children of Mercy' with focus on Danger Moth. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Mentions of child abuse and death. Might be OOC at times. Rated to be safe.


_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I also don't own Disney's_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _. I do own Emma White and her family, Dr. Kirkland and Jonathan Baker._

 **Notes:** _ **I wanted to write out what Danger Moth experienced during the latter half of the story**_ _Children of Mercy_ _ **, including how she handled each situation. It serves to bring in some extra scenes focusing on the emotions of the events that occured.**_

 _ **This contains slash (Danger Mouse x Penfold aka Dangerfold), mentions of child abuse and death. Might be OOC at times.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DSDP_ _ **.)**_

DSDP

 _Those of you who have read Ms. Writer's work_ _ **Children of Mercy**_ _will recall it was Danger Moth who had to deliver the news of young Emma's passing. Since that moment, she had found herself further involved in the events. Here is what you'd missed._

DSDP

Danger Moth heard the monitors blaring, she saw the medical team race into the room with a crash cart. It was similar to that morning. "Emma, hang in there..." she whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together tightly as if in prayer.

She was still in that position, still whispering pleas that Emma would be alright, when Dr. Kirkland stepped out of the room. His ears were drooping and his eyes had dimmed. "Danger Moth..."

Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned to him. "How is...oh..." She realised within a second that something was wrong. "No..."

"We did all we could. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Doctor...she...she's still a child, she..."

"She was in a bad way when you brought her in. I'm sorry, it was too much for her little body to handle."

"Alright. I...I'd better let DM and Penfold know about this."

"Would you like to have some time to yourself so you can make the call?"

"Yes, I would. Is the Rage Room available?"

He nodded. "Go right ahead and use it." He watched her slowly step away and start walking to the aforementioned room.

DSDP

The door had barely closed behind her when she felt the tears she'd been fighting back starting to bloom in her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief at the current events. She knew she had to contact her friends immediately, just as she'd promised, but her vision had become far too blurry. She also doubted her voice would work as it should.

She leaned back against the door, slid down, pulled her legs to her chest, rested her forehead on her knees and started to silently sob. She didn't know Emma very well as she'd only met her once before. It was when she teamed up with Danger Mouse to rescue Emma and Penfold from Baron Silas von Greenback's fat-fingered clutches.

Her tears were not shed in the exact same way she knew her friends' tears would be. She mourned that such a sweet and innocent child had found herself in circumstances that had left her in the condition she'd found her. She cried for the pain Emma must've had to endure; she hadn't seen the memories but knew that it wasn't anything mild. She wept for Danger Mouse and Penfold, knowing that she was about to bear news that would just break their hearts. She'd already seen Penfold's distress the night before, he was near inconsolable. She'd known Danger Mouse had been in the room she currently sat in and understood he had needed to express his most tumultuous emotions over the turn of events. Not to mention the shock she had seen on his face when she'd reported to him that morning following Emma coding.

She soon got most of it out of her system. Enough so she could speak, at least. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and took a few deep breaths before she lifted her wrist communicator to her face. It was time to be the bearer of bad news.

DSDP

She sighed as she deactivated her wrist communicator. She hadn't failed to notice how tight Danger Mouse's voice was, nor how heartbroken Penfold's sobs were. Before communications came to an end, she noticed the tears welling in the mouse's only visible eye. "Well, I'd better do as DM asked and report it." She didn't want to repeat it again and again, so she made a quick call to Colonel K.

DSDP

Professor Squawkencluck was speaking with the hologram of Colonel K; the real K had taken the afternoon off as he'd said he would. "What do you suppose she has to tell us?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. I'd never seen her so shaken before."

The hen frowned in concern. She heard the laboratory doors open and looked to see the moth they were speaking of. She immediately noted something was wrong. "Danger Moth? What is it? What happened?"

She approached the hen, tears returning to her eyes. "Professor, Colonel, it's..."

The hologram sighed and closed his eyes. "It's to do with Emma, isn't it."

She nodded as Squawkencluck placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Emma passed away. I've already informed DM and Penfold; it was DM's request I inform both of you."

He nodded solemnly. "They'll be needing some time to themselves, I imagine, but they'd still want to catch the monster responsible for it. I'll arrange for them to have bereavement leave for as long as they need following this mission. I'll leave you two be for now, ladies." The hologram blinked out.

"What exactly happened?" Squawkencluck asked in a gentle voice.

"I was at the hospital keeping watch over Emma and her room when the monitors started blaring something awful. The next thing I knew, I saw Dr. Kirkland and some nurses rushing a crash cart in. It suddenly hit me that she was coding again."

"Again?"

"She coded this morning, but they were able to stabilise her within minutes. This time..." She shook her head and felt the professor start to rub her back. "This time, I don't know how long they were in there. I lost track of time while pleading that she'd be alright. But...the doctor came out. As soon as I regarded his features, I realised something had gone wrong. It was...it was all too much for her body to handle any longer."

"Oh my goodness..."

"I...I needed a moment to myself before I was able to contact them."

"I see. She's with her parents now," Squawkencluck sighed. "How are those two holding up?"

"I don't know about DM, although he was becoming emotional towards the end of our conversation, but Penfold broke down," Danger Moth responded quietly. "I'm joining the investigation, I have to make sure there is someone with a level head involved."

"Good call."

"Have you found anything?"

"We just finished watching Emma's memories. If there's one saving grace, at least now the memories won't torment her."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Just what did Emma go through?"

"Not just her, but the children with her. He adopted children from many children's homes, only to mistreat them and make them slaves. If they failed to do anything he said, he would beat them until they couldn't move. Emma wasn't spared from his wrath. At one point, he removed most of her clothing so she would bear the full brunt of each crack of his whip. She watched a boy being stabbed to death."

Danger Moth's legs started feeling like jelly.

"He never fed them and if any of them tried asking for food, he broke their arms."

"Y-You don't mean..."

"I do. He snapped them in half. The children were so emancipated that it was like snapping a twig."

"Did...did Emma...?"

"She was spared from experiencing it, but she witnessed it happening. Any stomach grumbles were greeted by a swift kick. Emma did get that."

"Oh...ohh..."

She noticed the moth was going pale and hurriedly helped her to a chair, having her sit down. "This is just what Ms. Writer is able to bring herself to scribe; there was worse still. It was horrific."

"She saw him as a monster in her mind's eye?"

"She did."

"Very appropriate."

"Agreed."

An alarm sounded.

Squawkencluck hurried to her computer. "We've got him!" She turned to the moth. "I've been working on scouring the database for anybody fitting the description Danger Mouse gleaned from the owner of the children's home where Emma stayed. I can't believe we actually found him!"

She started feeling the strength returning to her. "I have an idea of the area he lives, Emma couldn't have been far from there when I found her. In her state, there was little chance of getting far."

"Thanks to Emma's memories, we can also identify the immediate vicinity! Quick, we must inform Danger Mouse!"

Danger Moth shook her head. "In half an hour. They'll need a bit of time to mourn."

"Yes, you're right." She returned to the moth's side. "In the time Emma was here, they'd both come to love her so very much."

"I know that to be true. Professor, did you get a chance to meet her?"

"I did. She was a very mature child for her age, knowing how to treat others with courtesy and respect. I remember when I first met her, she asked if I was a doctor or a professor so as not to make assumptions. She stated she understood how important my work and my lab are and promised not to disturb me. She was..."

"Oh, Professor..." She reached out and took her hand in her's, squeezing gently.

"She was such a good wee lass. So young, been through so much and yet she lived her life with a bright smile on her face. That...that _monster_ stole it from her! He _broke_ her!"

Danger Moth rose to her feet, releasing the professor's hand. Instead, she started rubbing her back. "So, this must affect you too."

"Not to the same extent as them, but yes." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Danger Moth, make sure Danger Mouse doesn't do anything stupid. He'd probably want to make him feel the same pain, if not twice the amount, that Emma had been through. I need you to make sure he won't act on thoughts like that. Not even his status as World's Greatest Secret Agent would be enough to keep him from being locked away for murder."

"I promise I will."

"At least that will be one concern off my mind." She opened her eyes and looked to her friend. "Thanks."

"Did Emma have any extended family? I understand she lost her parents, but..."

"I heard she has an aunt and uncle that are always travelling, so they couldn't take her in. I'd better try to track them down and let them know what happened to their niece. In the meantime, you'd better go prepare for the mission."

"Roger that." The back rubbing ceased, but she kept her hand there. "Will you be alright, Professor?"

"In time. Go on ahead, we've got work to do."

"Alright." She gently patted her back twice before making her way out of the laboratory.

Professor Squawkencluck reached a finger under her spectacles to wipe a blossoming tear from her right eye and let out a quiet sniff. "Right, better get to it then. I'll trace Emma's lineage starting with her parents and work from there to see which aunt and uncle I need to seek out."

DSDP

Danger Moth was at the door to Danger Mouse and Penfold's flat. She couldn't hear sobbing so she knocked.

"Enter."

She recognised the voice to be that of the mouse. She opened the door and stepped inside. She wasn't surprised to see Penfold fast asleep in Danger Mouse's arms, nor the teartracks marring the mouse's facial fur. "The professor found that monster. I saw his name on the monitor screen before I left the lab. His real name is Jonathan Baker."

"Any idea of his address?" He cleared his throat. "I don't suppose the monitor had that, did it?"

"No, but I have a general idea of where he could be."

"Of course! From when you found...found Em..." He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to cry again just yet.

She nodded. "I heard you saw her memories. You can use that to identify exactly where he is."

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "There are probably still survivors there. We need to be prepared to get them medical assistance as soon as possible. After what we saw, they'll need it."

"The professor told me of what you saw, I agree that we must get them help sooner than later."

"How will we go about it?"

"They're actually not far from the outskirts of the city. We can arrange with our hospital to send enough ambulances to handle a number of children."

"Good plan, Danger Moth! As for how to save them, I need you and Penfold to do that while I apprehend that fiend."

She immediately noted barely suppressed rage in his voice as he reached the end of his sentence. "You must make sure not to go too far. The professor is, quite frankly, worried you'd go too far due to this being rather personal." _After that, I must admit I am as well._

"What, is she afraid I'll torture him before killing him?"

"Yes."

He sighed at her matter-of-fact tone. "It's less than he deserves, but I live by a code. I won't engage in violence unless it is self-defence."

"Thank you."

"What's the professor doing?"

"Tracking down Emma's aunt and uncle to let them know of what happened."

"I see. Well, when she has, she can tell them they won't have to worry about funeral costs. I'll take care of it."

"DM?" She noted he was shaking and sat beside him.

"After all, it is b-basically my f-fault that Emma's..."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Penfold wanted to adopt her so she'd immediately be guaranteed a loving family, but I was against it. We'd barely be around, she'd be raised by a nanny like I was. Yet, if I had been in complete agreement, she wouldn't be requiring a funeral; instead we'd all be sitting here watching films and she'd be a vibrant child who had never undergone all of what she'd experienced and witnessed. I may not have delivered each blow, but I inadvertently allowed the opportunity for her to find herself in such dire circumstances."

"Oh, DM..."

"I've bungled some things now and then, but always managed to correct it in the end. But this...no, I will never allow myself to forget nor forgive my error this time."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "DM, no. You can't think like that."

"I can...and I am. I may as well have..." He choked. "I pretty much handed her to him..."

She wasn't one to raise her voice, but she found she couldn't contain herself at hearing that coming from her good friend. "You didn't! DM, you're a _great_ secret agent, you deserve the title of Number One Agent, but you can't save everyone! Even if Emma had been spared, another child would've taken her place, and many had already suffered at his paws! _He_ was the one who delivered harm, _not_ you!"

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure Penfold would have already said as much to you. DM, you can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault..."

Another nod. "I'm sorry. I'll eventually realise it, it's just that right now..."

"Right now it feels like it's your fault."

"Exactly."

"Oh, DM..." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

DSDP

After a few minutes, Danger Mouse spoke. "We should probably start to prepare for our mission. You get yourself ready, I'll rouse Penfold and we'll meet you outside the lab."

"Alright, DM." She released him from the half-embrace and rose to her feet. "I'll see you momentarily." She started making her way out of the room.

"Right. Oh, and Danger Moth?"

She turned to him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Before she was out the door, she heard Danger Mouse whispering to Penfold.

DSDP

Danger Moth entered the lab. "Professor, could you offer some assistance?"

"Of course. What is it you need?"

"Our plan involves the hospital. There may be survivors who require immediate medical attention, so we need to have some ambulances arranged."

"I understand. I'll contact the hospital."

"Thank you. I must finish making personal preparations for our mission, but I'll be back momentarily."

"Alright. By the way, I found Emma's aunt and uncle. Before you leave, have Danger Mouse and Penfold come in with you."

"Right, Professor!"

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready." She watched the moth flutter her wings. "See you shortly."

Danger Moth nodded before flying out of the lab.

DSDP

The trio had gathered outside the lab. "Come on." Danger Moth entered first, followed by the pair of rodents.

"Erm, Danger Moth, we're not supposed to enter without the professor's permission," Penfold spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, I already knew you would be here," Squawkencluck voiced. She quietly regarded her rodent friends and noted they still appeared aggrieved, though ready for their mission. "I've tracked down Emma's aunt and uncle and have them on the line right now."

Danger Mouse tensed. "Do they know of what happened?"

"I thought it might be better for you to break the news, unless it's a bit much for you."

Danger Moth regarded her friends and noted it did look like they wouldn't be able to say it. "I can, if you'd like. But, please stay so you can say what you have to."

"Thank you," Danger Mouse whispered.

Squawkencluck nodded. "Very well then." She pressed a couple of buttons on her video monitor. "I apologise for the wait. May I introduce Danger Mouse and Penfold, the two who had taken care of your niece. I would also like to introduce Danger Moth. She has something very important to say."

Danger Moth stepped forward, quietly clearing her throat and steeling herself for the reaction to her words. "Sir, madam, I am afraid I have some tragic news concerning your young niece Emma White. She passed away this afternoon. My deepest condolences for your loss."

The male on the screen wrapped an arm around his shocked wife. "What? How? What happened to her? Please, I ask that you tell us."

"Emma found herself in dire circumstances, having been adopted by someone cruel to children. I am afraid I do not know all of the details, but if I may, I wish to spare you from the worst of what I do know."

"Very well."

"I found her on the streets barely conscious last night and immediately rushed her to the private hospital of the Danger Agency to ensure her safety. She was severely malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted, as well as bearing many wounds. Her body couldn't handle it and she was almost lost this morning. She was granted a few more hours of life."

Danger Mouse stepped forward. "I wish to make an offer to you. If I may, I would like to take care of all expenses concerning Emma's funeral."

"But, we can't ask you to do that..." the woman on the screen whispered. "She's our niece, you shouldn't have to..."

"My assistant and I were charged with protecting Emma when a fiend by the name of Baron Silas von Greenback was after her in hopes of acquiring research materials the late Professor Alexander White had discreetly left with her. During the time she was in our care, we came to think of her as a daughter. I feel that because I wasn't able to protect her this time that I am at least partly responsible for what happened to her. Please, I ask you allow me this."

The husband and wife exchanged looks before nodding. "Very well then, Danger Mouse. Thank you. We'll be here for the week, so please contact us with the details for the funeral. We will be attending," the husband spoke.

"We shall do just that."

"In that case, we shall speak with you again on the matter at a later time. For now, we need time to ourselves."

"Understood."

Communications ended and Squawkencluck turned to the trio. "You three best head off now, I shall contact the hospital and patch them through to the radio in the Mark IV."

They nodded. "Let's be off then! Danger Moth, you'll be riding with us!"

DSDP

The mission had been accomplished and she'd succeeded in delivering Jonathan Baker to a maximum security hospital. It was time for Danger Moth to acquire some much needed rest. But, sleep wasn't coming so easy, so she made her way to the lab. She had a feeling the professor was still awake.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the hen sitting at her workbench. "Mission accomplished."

"I thought as much. Come over here please, Danger Moth."

She did as requested and stood beside her.

"Don't tell another soul what's about to happen."

She nodded, wondering what the professor was about to do.

Squawkencluck removed her spectacles, setting them atop the workbench. She rose to her feet, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the moth, burying her face into her shoulder.

Danger Moth immediately wrapped her arms around her. _I see now. She's finally allowing herself to feel her grief._ She heard the hen start sobbing and started rubbing her back.

"Can you s-stay with m-me tonight?"

"Of course. Get this out of your system, then we can go to your place. I don't think any of us should be alone tonight."

"Th-Thank you."

"You held yourself together as long as you could, so it's alright to breakdown now. I'll help you through it." As the sobs came harder, Danger Moth closed her eyes, allowing the tears that formed in her eyes to fall.

DSDP

The professor pulled back when she felt she'd exhausted her tears for the evening. "Alright, I'm good now." She reached for her spectacles and replaced them after wiping her eyes. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Do you still wish for me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes. I do."

"Alright. Come with me to my quarters so I can grab a couple of things, then we'll head for your place. I think it best that you come out of the lab now; you have no more that you need to do today."

She nodded.

DSDP

Within ten minutes, the pair were seated in Squawkencluck's living room. Danger Moth noted the exhaustion on her friend's features. "Professor, maybe you should go to bed. You need to rest."

"Come with me. I may need your help tonight."

"Of course, my friend." She rose to her feet, picked up her bag, helped the professor stand and led her to the bedroom, knowing where it was. She helped the professor sit on the bed and went to grab her nightwear. "Here, you should get changed into your pyjamas. I'll be doing the same in the bathroom, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright."

Danger Moth left the room, her bag still slung over her shoulder. She made her way to the bathroom.

DSDP

"Is it alright for me to come in?"

"It's fine."

Danger Moth opened the door, entered the room, closed the door and approached the bed. She saw her friend was sitting up in it and joined her under the covers. Due to the bed being double-sized, there was enough room for both of them, with room for personal space to boot.

"I never imagined that any of this would happen. Especially not to poor Emma. Why does fate have to be so cruel to her? It's not that I _believe_ in fate, necessarily, but what else would explain how life had treated her? And even through tough times, she was able to smile. She was a precocious, cheerful little girl and then that _monster_ stole her joy from her!"

"He'll receive a just punishment for his crimes, I can assure you."

"Even if he does, it won't bring back any of the children who suffered."

"No, it won't. But, it will save other children from him. Emma's courage and desire to seek help from those she trusted helped with that. If I hadn't found her, we wouldn't have known about this until it was too late."

"In her own way, Emma saved them. If only she hadn't had a need to sacrifice herself for it. Sprinting in her condition was very dangerous, it was of little wonder that she was unable to keep going after she stumbled."

"Emma should be remembered in a positive light, even if painful. Instead of thinking about how she died, think about how she lived. I'm sure that DM and Penfold will be doing that too. Do you have fond memories of her?"

"I do. I remember when I first met her how she wanted to avoid offending me and spoke in empathy as to how I feel about my lab. She was so young, but she understood how I felt. I'm not particularly fond of children, but it was different with Emma. One conversation and I knew we'd get along just fine. She didn't force me to play, but there was one afternoon she asked if I wanted to join her, Penfold and Danger Mouse to watch a film."

"What was it?"

"Her favourite Disney film, _The AristoCats_." She chuckled. "She claimed to have seen it a dozen times, and it showed when she was singing along to the songs. Her rendition of _Scales and Arpeggios_ had to be one of the most charming I had heard."

Danger Moth smiled.

"She was mature for her age, but she still carried the innocence of a child and despite her life, she looked at the world in a positive manner."

"I wish I had been able to get to know her better. I briefly got to meet her when we had to rescue her and Penfold but didn't have time to exchange words other than introductions. I missed my chance because the next morning, she was gone."

"I think you would've loved her too."

"Judging by how much you, Penfold and DM do, I have to agree."

DSDP

 _Even though I'm the narrator, I never really got to know her either. Sounds like she would've been sympathetic to my plight of having to tell stories that don't make any sense. Anyway, you know the drill by now; look out for the next narrative of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DSDP

 **After notes:** _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
